People attending and participating in meetings often find laptop computers and other electronic devices to be a distraction. For many people, paying full attention to more than one area of focus is difficult. Such is the case when an individual attends a meeting with a laptop computer. The individual struggles to hear/understand every point made by a speaker while simultaneously taking notes on the laptop computer. Often, this results in the individual splitting (e.g., alternating) his or her attention between the computer screen and the instructor, which results in the individual likely missing various details of what the speaker is communicating. Due to the difficulties of maintaining sufficient attention to a speaker, while also interacting with an electronic device, many people opt not use electronic devices during meetings. In some cases, individuals opt for taking hand written notes (e.g., on a whiteboard or notepad), while others take no notes and instead focus on the person speaking. Unfortunately, a problem arises, for example, when an individual wants to recall or review items discussed from the meeting.
As a result, various conventional systems exist that allow an individual to capture and later view an image of handwritten notes (e.g., a digital photo of a whiteboard or notepad). Although conventional systems enable an individual to view the digital image of handwritten notes on a computer or other electronic device, conventional systems often provide the image in a confining environment by limiting the individual to viewing the digital image on an electronic device in essentially the same way as viewing a photograph of the handwritten notes.
Accordingly, while conventional systems can enable an individual to later view handwritten notes captured in a digital image, these systems fail to allow an individual to easily and efficiently edit the image of handwritten notes, supplement the image of handwritten notes with additional content, incorporate the handwritten notes into other electronic documents, and/or collaborate with other users using the handwritten notes. Thus, conventional systems fail to provide individuals with an effective way to utilize handwritten notes within a digital environment, thereby dissuading individuals from utilizing handwritten notes altogether.
Due to the above-discussed reasons, conventional systems do not provide solutions to allow users to increase their attentiveness during meetings because conventional systems do not provide an easy and effective way of enabling users to incorporate handwritten notes into a manageable, editable, and collaborative electronic document. Thus, there are several disadvantages with regard to conventional systems and methods.